


Anger Management

by bobbiejelly



Series: Seattle Fire Queers [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Anger, Angry Sex, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Best Friends, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Captain - Freeform, F/F, Firefighters, Friends With Benefits, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Gym Sex, Hot, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian Kiss, Lesbian Sex, Lieutenant - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Two - Freeform, between, female - Freeform, management, very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Andy has an idea- how she and Maya can express their anger in a healthier way; Maya agrees.If Andy had been the one to screw Maya instead of Jack Gibson in S3E15 of Station 19.Only with Carina's permission, of course.And as for Sullivan, well, his consent is implied in here somewhere, too.Maya/Andy. Maya/Carina. Mentioned Andy/Sullivan. F/F. Rated E for Explicit.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca/Andy Herrera
Series: Seattle Fire Queers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248
Comments: 38
Kudos: 32





	1. Call Your Girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalex813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex813/gifts), [Buttercup_Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Justartthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justartthings/gifts), [merlucadevotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucadevotion/gifts), [awriterofthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [AutobotClone55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/gifts), [skarlet12395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlet12395/gifts), [Siyka_MD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyka_MD/gifts), [Alex_And_Awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_And_Awkward/gifts), [Master3_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master3_14/gifts), [wayhaughtcreampuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtcreampuffs/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pain Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674243) by [Buttercup_Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali). 



_Author's Note:_

Here's a new one for those Station 19 fans, while we wait for the Season 3 finale.

Inspired by "Pain Management" by Buttercup_Ali, and allusion to "Super Model" by that same author. 

There have been some more requests for me to write more of Maya/Andy as well as Maya/Carina. Let me know in the comments if you have something specific in mind.

Enjoy! :)

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Anger Management**

* * *

_Andy has an idea- how she and Maya can express their anger in a healthier way; Maya agrees._

_If Andy had been the one to screw Maya instead of Jack Gibson in S3E15 of Station 19._

_Only with Carina's permission, of course._

_And as for Sullivan, well, his consent is implied in here somewhere, too._

_Maya/Andy. Maya/Carina. Mentioned Andy/Sullivan. F/F. Rated E for Explicit._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Call Your Girlfriend?**

* * *

_Andy is angry about a potentially devastating secret about her father. Maya tries to talk her down from it, but as it turns out, they might just need to STOP talking, for a little while, at least._

* * *

Maya Bishop is jumping rope furiously when Andy Herrera walks into the Station 19 gym.

"Hey, uh." Andy stutters as she looks at her best friend half-naked and _skipping._

"What are you- What are you doing here?" Says Andy.

"I went for a run and my body just came here, so, I figured I'd work out," says Maya.

"You?" Maya answers without stopping her jumping.

_(Her breasts are bouncing right out of her top- Holy Shit! Andy swears to herself internally.)_

And Andy has to look away momentarily before she can clear her throat and continue.

"Are there any old files here? Like captain's logs? Says Andy, staring at Maya sitting down now.

"I think so, why?" Maya says, panting completely from all the exertion.

"Where? I- I just need to figure something out…" Andy stutters.

* * *

_(Figure out how the hell to stop fantasizing about fucking you every time I see you half-naked…)_

_(Andy thinks this, then stops herself in her tracks even though Maya picks up a weight…)_

_(Holy shit she's so sexy. Her girlfriend Carina is so damn lucky I'd kill to be her right now…)_

* * *

"Just- Who my dad was…" Andy finishes sort-of lamely.

_(She had come to find that out, but suddenly all she could think about was hot lesbian sex…)_

"What do you mean who your dad was?" Maya says glaringly while doing tricep curls over her head.

"He was our hero, he literally sacrificed his life to save ours," Maya says to her, then.

Andy wordlessly pulls out a picture from a manilla file and comes closer.

"What am I looking at?" Maya spits at her best friend as she shows her the photo.

"My mother looks _miserable,_ " Andy says breathlessly.

* * *

The pain in her voice is evident, and it makes Maya pause.

"I've always had this idea that my parents had this epic, amazing love story…"

Andy rambles on, walking around and talking with her hands like she always does.

Maya listens, silently, as she keeps curling the ten-pounder over her head.

"That they were… Soulmates… Meant to be… But what if they weren't?" Andy cries out.

Maya bites her lip then, and doesn't meet Andy's eye.

She sees that Andy's in pain, and she knows the compassion...

Will shine through in her voice if she speaks.

And she's still angry, about her own dad, and her own life…

And this is bringing all of that up again.

"What if they were two messed-up people who rushed into a family… And then one of them died?" Andy finally finishes her thought.

"Andy, do you think it's possible that you're projecting your anxiety about your own marriage onto your parents?" Maya replies.

Maya puts the weight down and puts her hands on her knees, and looks up at Andy, expectantly.

* * *

"Why can't I say something- Without someone writing it off as j- just- Can I just _talk_!" Andy begs of her.

"Okay, okay" Maya concedes to her, putting her hands up defensively in surrender.

"What are you talking about?" Maya continues to listen.

"I've been going through my dad's things, and I- I don't know, I feel like-"

Andy stutters as Maya starts stretching her arms out to her sides and Andy keeps talking.

"Like maybe I didn't really know him, like maybe I didn't even know who my dad was…"

Andy is still waving her arms in the air.

"Like what did I really _know_ about Pruitt Herrera?" Andy questions.

Maya tries to take a breath before continuing.

"He was overbearing, he was controlling, he was…" Andy tries to find words.

* * *

"If he was controlling, it was only because he loved you," Maya says, but about herself, also.

"Controlling because he loved you?" Andy questions incredulously.

"That sounds like- like a lifetime movie, like a person who needs to escape," Andy says.

"Andy, you know who your dad was, we all do" Maya starts to snap back.

"Do we?" Andy questions, and it breaks Maya's heart a little for her best friend.

"Or do we just know the version of him that he wanted us to see?" Andy pleads her.

"No. No!" Maya stands up to face Andy now.

* * *

"You do NOT get to turn your dad into a bad guy." Maya raises her voice at Andy.

"You won the _lottery of dads_. And now, just because he died, you are going to tear down his memory 'cause it's easier than coping with the loss of him?" Maya shouts a little, now.

"No!" Maya shouts at her.

"I am not going to stand by and watch you do that, not to my captain," Maya yells.

"Not to _your_ Captain?!" Andy says to her, shouting also.

"Maya, he was _my_ dad!" Andy yells at her back.

"Yeah, and you should count yourself lucky!" Maya says in a tear.

Maya stalks away from her, about to walk out door behind her.

* * *

Andy squints for a second, processing it all, before yelling out "wait".

Andy makes a split-second decision to stop her, as she grabs onto Maya's wrist, so she doesn't get away from her.

"Don't go. Not like this. Not while we're still angry," Andy says now to Maya.

"What do you expect me to just keep talking and talking to you?" Maya yells.

"Well, I expect you to not just 'ice me out' and walk away and storm off!" Andy keeps yelling.

"Well, I am angry, Andy. And I may not be angry at YOU, but I'm angry and when I'm angry I say things I regret," Maya says something sincere, but with a terrible shout.

"I know, I know you. I know you do and that's not what I meant," Andy says to her, trying to get her friend to understand.

"So what do you want me to do, Andy? Because standing here, talking isn't going to solve anything," Maya shouts back.

"What I'm saying is I think we should _stop talking_ for a while," Andy laces the lust in her words.

"What?" Maya exclaims in confusion, missing the point of all this.

"Call your girlfriend, ask for a favor, for me and for you, for right now," Andy says.

"What?" Maya exclaims again, still confused at her friend.

"Look, we both have too many feelings about this. We both are riled up, and when we both get riled up…" Andy trails off for a second.

"We both have inappropriate kissing and feelings and sex. Usually with Jack Gibson," Andy assesses professionally.

"And?" Maya questions her thoroughly, narrowing her eyes at Andy's statements, unsure of where she is going with this.

* * *

"And I think we don't need to drag Jack Gibson into this, because I'm married, and you're involved, and he's already been a cheater with somebody recently," Andy explains.

"And therefore?" Maya still doesn't see where Andy asking her to be calling her girlfriend comes into this.

"And also, I don't want to sleep with Jack Gibson right after you, or before you, and I don't want you to sleep with him at all, really, and so I guess.." Andy starts to lose a bit of confidence at this.

"Andy?" Maya asks as if she's not sure if her friend is confused.

"Look, we should just skip a few steps, cut out the middleman - literally - so to speak. And instead of screwing Jack Gibson like you were probably going to, we could just, I could just…"

Maya's eyes go wide at Andy's admission and she's honestly shocked at the thought.

"Jesus, Andy. Are you _propositioning_ me?" Maya exclaims with a yelp.

* * *

"Well, yes and no. I mean, only if your Carina is okay with all this," Andy offers herself.

"What?" Maya exclaims again. "But I thought you were- that you are- that you didn't- that you don't-?"

Maya struggles for words as she tries to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm not, or at least not completely, but I'm also not-not-like-that. I just never got around to telling you because I bang boys all the time, and now I'm married to one," Andy says with a shrug.

"So you're…?" Maya asks her to confirm her… Situation.

"Yeah, I am, or at least more than a little bit…" Andy softens after her little revelation.

"Umm-" Maya has nothing coherent to say to that.

"Aren't you going to welcome me into the club?" Andy says, in mock offense.

"The what?" Maya seriously doesn't catch on to the conversation she's alluding to.

"The Seattle Fire Queers Club! The one you said didn't really exist, but sort of did and I-" Andy cuts herself off before she says something embarrassing like "And I really wanna join…"

"Oh, yeah, sure, of course," Maya finally says to her, realizing she wants to be understanding of her best friend's coming out.

"So, then, can we call Carina?" Andy asks her, that little chore out of the way.

"Oh, and about the 'me being married' thing, Sullivan's sort of given me free rein to get nasty with women… He says it sort of turns him on a lot…" Andy chuckles at this.

"Are you actually serious about this?" Maya asks her, wanting to know for sure before they move on, but glad that at least Andy's husband won't call this all cheating.

"I'm really sure, I've always wanted to know-" Andy cuts herself off again because she doesn't want to end up blurting out 'I always wanted to know what you taste like-".

"Oh, you want to know what it's like to be with a woman. I get that," Maya smiles at her, finally.

"Right," Andy says as if that was always going to be her original answer.

"So…" Andy makes a motion with her hands to signal 'are we gonna get on with it?'.

"This is my best-proposed solution for our mutual 'anger management' Andy finally says to her.

_(And of course, Andy's always, always, wanted to get into her best friend's pants sometime…)_

And Maya finally chuckles at her and asks her to grab her phone off the table.

_(And Andy is ecstatic with excitement, about what just might fall in her favor.)_

* * *

"Hey Carina, this is Andy, yes Maya is here, and she-, I mean I-, I mean we-, but not like we- as in we're having an affair- I mean we want to ask you if you'd be okay with, if- I mean if-"

Andy really tries to ask Carina for what she wants, but she can't stop stumbling, so Maya takes the phone from her.

"Hey Carina, Andy wanted me to ask you if I can fuck her for fun just to get our emotions out. In return, I'll give you like ten minutes tonight to talk to me about all your concerns that you're having, and I won't yell or walk away from you. Does that sound good?" Maya asks.

"Of course, my Bella. I can't wait to see you and talk with you and also get you naked after your friend gets you naked. I'll see you tonight. I'm just glad you're not leaving me alone to wait and going to cheat on me with a boy instead of asking me first," Carina says.

"See you tonight, I'll also make you some dinner," Maya sweetens her bargain.

"Thank you, and Andy hello! Have fun with my Maya, she is very, very sexy!" Carina offers to Andy.

"Oh, I'm sure I will, your girlfriend is so beautiful, and so are YOU, by the way. You look like a supermodel, and I- Thanks-" Andy says

_(Before she says anything more embarrassing than that.)_

"You know, if Maya is up for it, and you want to, we can always have a menage a trois, sometimes at my place," Carina offers.

* * *

"Oh, ah, well," Andy blushes profusely at her offer, and Maya smiles in affirmation.

"I'm up for it, another time, sure" Maya confirms as she smirks at Andy's blushing.

"Wow," Andy just exclaims, and she can hear Carina laughing from over the phone.

"Have fun, Andy and Maya! If you'll share with me I want to hear all about it!" Carina says.

Off Andy's nod at her, Maya says that "I'll tell you that later, see you for dinner!"

And the Carina hangs up so the girls can have all their fun.

And after Maya puts her phone back on the table, she pulls Andy by the collars of her red, red hoodie, and backs her into the wall.

"This might be the most therapeutic of ideas, yet," Maya purrs at her friend.

And then Maya smiles into the contact, as Andy's lips are, finally, upon hers.

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Here's the shorter Chapter 1, with the transcript and all.

There will be a continuation, with the actual sex scene, coming soon.

Just let me know if you have any specific requests.

Wanted to post this now, to see if there was any interest.

This is the most of Maya/Carina I've ever written, so far.

I like them, and I like Maya/Andy a lot.

And I wanted to circumvent the Maya/Jack cheating.

And the Carina being neglected.

And Andy never having any sex other than Sullivan.

So, here it is, let me know if you like it.

Good day,

bobbiejelly

Ps. If you're looking for more to read, I have 5 other works in the "Seattle Fire Queers" series, about Andy/Maya. Feel free to read & review while you wait for an update. Cheers!

####  [Into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536704)

####  [I See Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561574)

####  [Set Fire to the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312003)

####  [I’ll never feel the weight of your hand inside mine like diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745738)

####  [Flipped like a Pancake; Fanning the Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637391)

And the series:

  * [S **eattle Fire Queers**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248)




	2. It's Time You Had The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Maya have rough sex in the Station 19 gym. That is all. You are welcome ;).

_Author's Note:_

WOW! The reception for this one is _beyond all expectations_!

Guess there must be a big audience for F/F Station 19 fanfiction these days...

Especially Andy/Maya & Andy/Carina. (They are GREAT!)

Either way, thanks for the high praise, OMG!

Dedicated to: (Shoutouts were written on the publication date of Chapter 2: May 10, 2020).

Ao3: legallyblindandrea, Maria, Reviewer_only, Loreley90, giuu, swanqueen55, for your lovely comments!

And to swanqueen55, Lucie_L, Warriorsallday12, legallyblindandrea, Hotgitay, and Loreley90 as well as 3 guests left kudos on this work! For the kudos!

Fanfiction: Abbiewarren4 for fav/following, onlyreader17 for following, Guest for reviewing and asking for a Carina/Maya hate sex fic, which might hapen, maybe? Eventually. It's a good idea!

Wattpad: Those 5 people who read it so far, no idea who you are yet, lol!

And also dedicated to all the hopefully future fans of this story.

Song reference: "Call Your Girlfriend."

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Anger Management**

* * *

_Andy has an idea- how she and Maya can express their anger in a healthier way; Maya agrees._

_If Andy had been the one to screw Maya instead of Jack Gibson in S3E15 of Station 19._

_Only with Carina's permission, of course._

_And as for Sullivan, well, his consent is implied in here somewhere, too._

_Maya/Andy. Maya/Carina. Mentioned Andy/Sullivan. F/F. Rated E for Explicit._

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Time You Had The Talk**

* * *

_Andy and Maya have rough sex in the Station 19 gym. That is all. You are welcome ;)._

* * *

_And after Maya puts her phone back on the table, she pulls Andy by the collars of her red, red hoodie, and backs her into the wall._

_"This might be the most therapeutic of ideas, yet," Maya purrs at her friend._

_And then Maya smiles into the contact, as Andy's lips are, finally, upon hers._

* * *

Maya groans into the contact as Andy captures her lips with her own.

Her mouth is deft and tantalizing and it's beyond any of Maya's prior expectations.

_(Not that she's pictured this happening of course…)_

_(Or maybe she has… Many, many, many times before…)_

'Oh, God, Andy," Maya moans out as Andy swipes her bottom lip while running her fingers through Maya's hair.

Andy undoes Maya's ponytail with a tug of the elastic.

It hurts a little when she does this, and the roughness feels _amazing._

"Fuck," Maya swears, as she recaptures Andy's lips with her own and bites down a bit on Andy's bottom lip in retaliation.

Andy's reaction is audible, as she groans loudly into Maya's touch.

They've always been ones to leave marks, and today would be no exception.

Unless they wanted it to be, of course.

"Andy, will Sullivan kill me if I give you a hickey?" Maya stutters out breathlessly, between Andy sucking her lips hard with her own.

"It'll just egg him on, he gets off on that stuff. He's competitive," Andy smirks.

"Plus, nobody else but you and me and him will think that it's someone else," Andy guesses.

"What about you?" Andy offers the same question without further explanation.

"She won't mind, she'll just leave me more, and have me memorize which ones are from whom…" Maya chuckles at that.

And Maya's hands are on Andy's back right now, because Andy's are pulling her hair and she feels it.

She feels it deep in her bones so she scratches Andy, even though both of her shirts.

She digs her nails into her _hard_ and _now_ because she knows this will hurt in the morning.

Andy growls at this, it makes her smirk with her entire being.

* * *

Maya might be an _Olympic athlete_ , but Andy is physically bigger than her, and her full weight pressed up into Maya's body is working wonders for her arousal.

And it makes Andy back Maya further into the wall and to tip Maya's head up to her hair so she can start leaving those hickeys wherever she pleases.

Andy's tongue is now lacing the smooth skin of Maya's jawbone, before she opens her mouth wide and skins her teeth in.

The moan she receives is much louder than the first ones, and Andy pulls Maya's hair even harder to make her do that all over again.

Maya reaches under the first ones of Andy's shirts-

_(Why the hell is she wearing two hoodies anyway, in the middle of the summer for goodness sakes'?)_

And Maya grips onto Andy's body from under her one hoodie, making the scratch marks more prominent because there's less clothing in between them.

Andy loves it, and in reward, she moves onto Maya's lower jaw as she licks and sucks and bites her way down to the side of Maya's neck.

Maya starts running her hands all over Andy and landing on her tight ass.

Maya digs her nails into Andy's glutes while Andy sinks her teeth into the side of Maya's neck, leaving a purple welt that she soothes over with her tongue and her lips.

"Andy…" Maya starts to moan breathlessly her best friend's name into the air.

* * *

The room seems to have heated up at least a hundred degrees hotter than it had been before. Maya senses Andy's squirming so she moves to detach Andy's lips from her neck momentarily to lift at least one of Andy's hoodies over her head.

Andy laughs as she does this, as she makes a point of _unzipping_ the second one, and letting it fall off her arms to the floor.

Maya doesn't mind one little bit, as she gets to run her hands over Andy's tight abs with only one stubborn layer in between her.

Andy groans involuntarily at Maya's touches. "Oh, fuck, Maya," Andy starts swearing as well.

She keeps cursing as Maya runs her hands along Andy's curvy waist and snakes them back up to Andy's neck.

She uses this grip to bring her own lips to Andy's neck, repeating what Andy has done for her, reaching in to plant wet, wet kisses all over Andy's jawline before biting all the way down.

By the time Maya reaches Andy's neck, she's a total mess.

_They both are._

* * *

Their breathing is ragged and they are growing restless and hornier even, still, than before.

Andy gasps as Maya runs her hands through Andy's hair, allowing it to tangle through her fingers as she continues to kiss Andy's neckline.

Maya moves down to Andy's shoulder now, biting down when Andy grabs onto Maya's thin waist.

Andy smiles into her best friend's body because _holy hell_ her abs were so freakin' tight.

Sure, she knew this by looking but after just working out, Maya was all muscle and it was such a turn-on for Andy she started grasping at all of Maya that she could feel.

Maya continues her nibbling and sucking until she reaches Andy's collarbone.

She had once seen someone - was it, Jack? Or Ryan? Or Sullivan? ( _Whomever_ …) sucked on Andy's collarbone and it drove Andy nuts, then.

So this is what Maya starts doing, and sure enough, it sends Andrea into a tailspin.

Andy opens her eyes only for a second to watch Maya bite into her tender collarbone as she feels a gush of arousal flow into her pants.

She's been turned on all day, wet since she's seen Maya, and now she's soaked to the skin.

Andy needs more, and more, and more of Maya Bishop.

She would do any and all of the naughty things just to get there…

* * *

Maya Bishop still cannot believe this is happening.

She's always, always lusted over her best friend, but it's always been in a 'forbidden fruit' sort of way.

She would never admit to anyone, probably ever that when she'd been with Jack before that she'd pictured him doing to Andy what he was doing to _her at the time…_

And now, she gets to be the one to do this for Andy, to _do_ her best friend Andy.

And fuck, is she eager.

"Up!" Maya commands, motioning to lift Andy's final shirt from her, over her head.

"UP!" Maya commands again, even if she _really_ likes what Andy is doing to _her_ collarbone right now, with her teeth.

"Now, Andy," Maya commands. "That is an _order_ ," Maya adds in a low, lusty tone.

And that seems to be the thing Andy wanted her to say, because what she receives is an equally lust-filled "Yes, _Captain_ …" as she finally raises her arms up over her head.

Maya smirks when she finally understands Andy's cute little kink.

_(Who knew, I guess Andy does have a thing for obeying superiors… Maya realizes this, idly.)_

Andy is in no way just a passive submissive though, she really makes Maya work for it.

Once Andy finally has all her tops off, she dives right in, to sucking Maya's collarbone, roughly, again.

Maya grins at the enthusiasm, and she's glad Andy is so into this.

* * *

So into _women._

So into _her._

It shouldn't surprise her so much.

Really, it shouldn't.

Maya has seen Andy look at both her _and_ her girlfriend with darkened eyes on many an occasion.

She's always just filed it away as 'Andy is probably just jealous we sometimes fool around in my office, nothing more than just that,'.

Maya had never let her imagination run wilder than that, because she didn't want to give herself false one-sided pining, which often happened to Maya in the past when she'd fallen in love with a female friend who was straight.

But Andy is far from straight now.

I guess she always was, she was just really _really_ good at hiding it.

It's a shame, Maya thinks. There were many moments where they'd both been single at the same time, and Maya's mind drifted a bit to how they could have solved all their sexual frustrations with each other, then, if Andy had 'come out' to her, earlier.

But then she stops thinking so hard because Andy started working her hands under _her_ tight tank top.

And the moment she feels Andy's strong hands on her bare skin, she starts to squeal Andy's name, and get taken to the beginning of their own oblivion.

* * *

"Do you want me to take it off, _Lieutenant_?" Maya questions in a strong, bedroom voice.

"Yes, please, _Captain_ ," Andy says breathlessly.

"You may," Maya offers, knowing that Andy wants it to feel like a privilege.

Andy takes it off slowly, painfully slowly so she can see Maya squirm.

"God, you are so perfect," Andy says tenderly into Maya's body.

It's a different tone, a gushing tone that Andy uses for her closest friends.

It's reverence tone, showing how much she's always wanted this, how much she's always wanted, Maya.

And not just in a physical, sexual way. As a 'something slightly more'. As a way that she's always wanted to _worship_ Maya's body, the way she's always worshiped Maya in a metaphorical sense.

"You're perfect, too," Maya says to her tenderly.

It's an admission Maya's never thought she'd ever say to Andy while she was awake.

_(Maya might have said that to Andy when she's fallen asleep in her arms a few times…)_

_(Maya doesn't know that Andy has whispered those words to her as well, while watching her sleep when they used to be roommates…)_

* * *

It's neither hurtful, or shameful, or adulterously sinful.

It's not about wanting to take the other away from their current official lover.

It's just about saying the things that have been unsaid for so long, and were in their minds already.

It's about _adding_ to the positive environment, not taking anything away from it.

Carina would understand. Sullivan would understand.

Carina understands Maya's affection for her best friend. They'd talked about it at length before. They'd talked about it and it bonded them even more.

Carina loves that Maya has someone else to hold onto. Someone to catch her in a way she's only learning to know-how. Someone who knows her as another firefighter, which she will never be, and she accepts that.

Sullivan understands Andy's special bond with Maya. He understood it when Maya called him to check in on Andy, and said to him 'she didn't need to tell me. Respectfully, she is my best friend, so I knew, I always knew…"

Sullivan talks with Maya about Andy as if he knows there's something he can never give Andy that he knows Maya can. He knows this, and it hurt him a first, until he thought about it more, and he realized if he wants Andy to be truly happy, as he should, he has to let her have Maya, too. So he did, he already promised he would.

Both Carina and Sullivan have never talked about this with each other, but if they had, they would have said the same thing, about how Andy and Maya were good for each other, that they would be good for each other. That they need each other, and they both sort-of have the hots for it all.

They're down for 'whatever happens' and it makes them both really good partners…

But of course, those conversations are not the ones happening, now.

What's happening now in the Station 19 gym is between Maya and Andy now.

* * *

What's happening now is that Andy is taking advantage of Maya's newly exposed skin with her tongue and her mouth lapping it up like a kitten.

Maya's hand is gently pressing Andy's head into her stomach, as Andy leaves her hot hickey after hickey after hickey, often running her teeth over the ones Maya already has from Carina.

The amplification of this, the double-hickey's Maya has made into her, causes Maya to throw back her head in pleasure, nearly hitting the wall before she lands it there gently.

Andy smiles into this as she grips Maya's ass tightly to keep pressing open-mouthed kisses all the way over Maya's abs.

She wants to give every ounce of special treatment to her.

All in the name of 'pleasing her Captain', of course.

"Very good work, Lieutenant Andrea," Maya reads Andy's mind in what she wants from the blonde.

Normally, Andy's full name had been reserved for her father.

But of course, their mutual 'daddy issues' are what brought this both here, so she wants Maya to call her that even more, now.

Andy likes the way the rolled 'r' falls off of Maya's lips.

_(Must be the accent she's picking up from her hot-shot imported girlfriend, Andy figures…)_

Off Maya's praise, Andy continues to suckle upwards again until she reaches Maya's bra.

She fastens her lips to Maya's nipples, over the thin sports bra fabric.

The roughness of the friction on Maya's skin calls her to call out again; "Andrea…"

And Andy keeps going on like this, digging her nails into Maya's ass while suckling over each of her breasts more and more…

* * *

Sports bras sure were convenient for exercising, not so much for sexual activity.

Maya curses as she has to detach Andy's mouth from her tender area to finally have her remove it.

_(Why did I pick such a stupid bra? Maya thinks. Well, you weren't exactly expecting to get laid when you ran AWAY from your girlfriend to your workplace, her brain argues to her, logically.)_

But God is she glad Andy jumped her, that she grabbed her wrists hard.

That she asked her to stay.

Because Andy staying and taking off her last item of clothing above the belt is beyond all of her expectations.

Andy dives right in, with her hands first, removing them from Maya's ass with one final squeeze.

She presses their bodies together closer into the wall to compensate for her lack of leverage.

Maya loves that she's being dominated right back by Andy.

Normally she's the aggressor, but she likes it when others are, too.

Maya doesn't think that it matters much, the 'roles' or the 'reasons' why this is working for them.

What matters most is that she's so freaking swollen and wet right now because Andy has discovered that sweet spot on her left nipple and "oh, oh, oh," she's calling out again, despite herself.

Normally Maya doesn't like to show this kind of weakness on a first sexual encounter with someone.

But Andy is different. Andy has seen her through thick and thin.

She's seen her fall apart completely, so she's not ashamed to let her true emotions show through, for Andy's eyes, only.

* * *

"Andrea, Andrea, Andrea," Maya calls out like a mantra as Andy laps her tongue around Maya's bare breasts.

Maya finally takes her own hands to Andy's breasts now, remembering to reciprocate after she'd been so lost in her own pleasure she'd forgotten for a few minutes.

"Mm, thank you, Captain," Maya hushes sexily as soon as she starts this.

Andy, by contrast, is luckily only wearing a regular bra, so Maya unsnaps it expertly, and Andy lifts out her arms so Maya can fling it accross the room, causing it to land perfectly to hang on the doorknob, in a way that seemed impossibly charming.

"GOAL!" Andy yells out, before Maya motions for her to "shhh, someone could _be here working you know_ ,".

But neither of them care about that now. They're both long past the point of no return to care if their co-workers hear them.

Hell, they're so desperate now, they'd probably keep fucking if all of Station 19 came in with a camcorder.

Luckily for them, though, that doesn't happen at all.

No one comes looking for them, no one gets called into work.

No one comes by, watching.

It's just the two of them, for a little while longer, for as long as they need…

* * *

Maya switches roles with Andy for a moment, suckling her breasts into her mouth.

Andy moans louder and louder at Maya's lips on her.

"Wow, you really do know what you are doing," Andy deadpans as Maya rolls her eyes at that.

"You'd think I would, I have two of my own, don't I?" Maya snarks at her back.

"Right." Andy rolls her eyes at herself.

And then she rolls her eyes back into her head because Maya is biting on her nipple now and "ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod" Andy can feel herself getting closer and closer from even just that.

And Maya keeps going and going, she keeps sucking and nipping and suckling Andy's gorgeous breasts with her hands and her lips and her teeth.

And Andy wonders how she ever thought men could know how to handle breasts well, at all...

They stay like this for ages, until pants and panties are finally shed and hands and lips and teeth and tongues move all southward, past the Mason-Dixon-line of the hypothetical border between _somewhere_ and _everywhere_.

And it's beyond any and all of their expectations, when the both of them, together, finally, finally arrive.

* * *

"Have you actually come out to Sullivan? Or when he said you could 'get nasty with them' was it all hypothetical?" Maya finally asks Andy, once it's all over.

"Erm, well…" Andy trails off, answering Maya's question by _not_ answering it.

"It's time you had the talk, you know," Maya chuckles. "He seems pretty good about myself and Carina and Emmett and Travis, so I don't think it'll be a big thing," Maya adds.

"Those people aren't _married_ to him, though," Andy says with a laugh.

"True, but if he really does get off on this as you said, then it might just make the sex hotter for you," Maya suggests.

"Hmm, maybe it'll make him jealous enough to fuck me harder. Or let me fuck you guys more," Andy says crudely, while also making it clear that she's interested in Carina's offer.

"Mm, well I hope for the second thing you said more than the first one," Maya smirks into her, making it clear that she, too, is interested in Carina's offer.

"God, are we not super lucky. We have such great partners, friends with benefits, potential group sex coming up…" Andy muses.

* * *

"Yeah, we really are lucky. You're still my best friend you know. No matter who I'm with, you're my person, and I'll always love you as someone special," Maya says directly to Andy.

"You're my best friend and person too. Being married will never change that. I'll always love you as someone special, as well," Andy explains to Maya, similarly.

There's a recognition in both of their eyes as they say this.

A recognition that now that they've consummated their friendship, that they're more than 'best friends', but they still want to keep their current partners.

There's a recognition that they don't want things to change too much, they just want them to evolve with the same.

They get their current lovers. They get to be happy with them.

And now they get to have each other like this, they get to have each other, too.

There's an implied ' _I love you'_ and an ' _I love you, too'_.

But it remains that way, implied and unspoken, because they know, this way, that if there ever comes a time for the two of them, to be more than they are together…

That there'll be more for them to say, to each other, in the future.

* * *

_But for now, Maya and Andy are happy with all that they are and all that they are not, with them just being 'best friends with benefits', and with themselves, as true partners, up in flames._

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hope you liked this!

Yes, there will be more _someday_.

And these future hypothetical parts will talk more…

About the parts, we missed at the end of the real "explicit" bits.

You know, the hands-under-pants bits that I never got to.

It's not because I didn't want to, this just got long.

So we might have a flashback to make it work.

Anyway, let me know your requests!

See you in the comments, all.

And of course, for always,

Have a good day,

####  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

* * *

Ps. If you're looking for more to read,

This is the story I’m working the most on:

“Falling Apart, Barely Breathing”

####  [ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

_ In Which Addison meets Meredith in a bar. Things spiral from there. This is the story about what might have happened after Meredith asks Derek to "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me" but before he decides to do anything about it, and after SHE decides to do something about it. MerAdd. Meddison. Set during "Bring the Pain" GA. An Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey - Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. Written by @bobbiejelly. NOW RATED E FOR EXPLICIT. You’re welcome :) _

Currently there are 39 Chapters, with more to come soon!

  
  


Otherwise, there’s also 

  
  


“Soothe”

####  [ Soothe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

_ In Which Meredith teaches Addison how to self-soothe.Before Meredith married Derek, and After she'd almost told Addison she liked her. F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. GA/PP Fanfiction. Set during GA - "Before After/An Honest Mistake & PP - Acceptance/Ex-Life. Rated M. Inspired by "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by lespians, "Blame Game" by LordOfLezzies, "All We Ever Are We Are" by SilverStarsAndMoons and “I’ll Feel Better When The Headaches Go Away” by StepIsInsanity. _

Currently there are 10 Chapters, with more to come soon!

And finally, for something lighter, there’s

“McCravings”

####  [ McCravings ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077548)

McDreamy, McSteamy, McMeredith, and McHot all walk into a McDonalds. Hilarity ensues. OR:In Which Meredith and Derek are double-dating with Addison and Mark, and all of them are craving some good old-fashioned McDonalds. How this turns into a gay/lesbian exchanging thing, nobody knows, remembers or cares at all; it is just all in the name of their intense McCravings all the same. F/F. M/M. F/M (past and implied.) Addison/Meredith. Derek/Mark. MerAdd/Meddison. Also MerDer, Maddison. Rated E for Explicit. Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice FF.

Good luck, and hope to see you in the comments on whichever stories you choose to read next, and as well as on this one.

Cheers!

_ bobbiejelly _

  
  
  



End file.
